Harper Hall
Harper Hall at Fort Hold is a Major hall for Harpercraft. Major Hall The Harper Hall is located at Fort Hold, the first Hold established in the northern hemisphere after the Second Crossing. It was initially known as the College, and was the central training point for medical and teaching personnel. College ; First Pass / First Interval / Second Pass: * Head Teacher‎s: Rudolph Shwartz, Emorra, Clisser. * Teacher‎s: Jendel (drum master), Danja (violinist), Sheledon (head of arts), Lozell, Shulse (maths teacher), Bethany (history teacher), Issony, Sallisha, Gardner, Gollagee, Layrence, Sydra. * Other: Tieran, Sandell (students); Iantine (artist), Jemmy (student). Harper Hall ;Second Interval / Third Pass: * Craftmasters: Murenny, Zist. * Masters: Biddie (Senior Harpers), Resler, Verilan (Archive Masters), Caldazon (Instrument Master), Detallor, Jofri (Dance and Defense Masters), Nonala (Voice Master), Kelsa (Composition Master). * Journeymen: Kentai, Cayla. * Apprentices: Kindan, Vaxoram, Koriana. * Other: Selora (Head Cook), Carissa (Hall Resident). ; Sixth Pass: * Craftmasters: Tirone. * Masters: Brace, Dunegrine. * Journeymen: * Apprentices: * Other: Burr (Watch-wher). ; Eighth Interval / Ninth Pass: * Craftmasters: Creline, Gennell, Robinton, Sebell. * Masters: Merelan (Master Singer), Petiron, Domick (Composition Masters), Ogolly, Arnor (Archive Master), Jerint (Instrument Master), Morshal (Musical Theory Master), Olodkey (Drum Master), Shonagar (Voice Master), Mekelroy (known as Pinch, spy), Washell, Bosler, Menolly. * Journeymen: Brudegan, Talmor, Campiol, Farnol, Sefran; Dermently (Archive); Dirzan, Rokayas (Drums), Piemur; Tagetarl (before the foundation Printercraft). * Apprentices: Bonz, Brolly, Ranly, Tilgin, Timiny, Rulyar; Clell (Drum), Traller (known as Tuck, spy). * Other: Lorra, Silvina (Headwomans), Kayla, Abuna (kitchen staff), Maizella, Amania, Audiva, Briala, Pona (Paying Students), Camo (Drudge), Dunca (Cotholder), Lexey, Pierjan, Robse (Hall Resident). Minor Halls Hall Domaize — large barn of a building in Keroon Hold, they season their own wood, for Portraiture. Using Skybroom tree/wood: tree from which skybroom wood comes. Skybroom wood was expensive. It was preferred in the making of panels for paintings, you can remove unwanted images from them, They had to be very thin, and well seasoned to handle the dampness. There is a book that was created by Lesnour Part of the training is knowing learning of names of important persons at every Hold, Weyr and Hall * Crafters: Domaize (Master), Macartor, Ussie, Chomas (Journeymen Artists). Hall in Ista Hold — the Ista Island is the site of the great harpers' enclave at Turnover Gather. One of the Lord Holders had a huge Harper Hall built in Ista for the sake of his Lady wife, a journeywoman harper with whom he fell in love. For her sake, he determined to make their Hall «the next center of the Harpercraft», a rival center for music. Ista only has two or three harpers at a time, who rattle around like beans in the big, echoing, empty Hall. There is rarely need for more than a voice Master, an instrument Master, and their apprentices. In all its history, it was never packed to the brim until the idea was proposed to hold Turnover Gather in it. Other known crafters * Specialists (before the foundation of the crafthall): Chris MacArdle-Cooney (teacher at Landing), Ilsa Langsam (teacher at Ruatha Hold), * Masters: Saneter, Sintary (at Southern Hold in Ninth Pass). * Journeymen: Lesnour (at Benden Hold in First Interval), Petillo (at Bitra Hold in Ninth Pass), Elgion (at Half-Circle Sea Hold in Ninth Pass), Boskoney (at Paradise River Hold in Ninth Pass), Perschar (wandering artist in Ninth Pass). * Apprentices: * Other: Pellar (scout in Second Interval), Curmir (Weyrharper at Fort Weyr in Sixth Pass), Casmodian (harper at Fort Hold in Sixth Pass), Farelly, Tuero (harpers at Ruatha Hold in Sixth Pass), C'gan (Weyrharper at Benden Weyr in Eighth Interval), Fransman (Master or Journeyman at Bitra Hold in Ninth Pass). ru:Цех Арфистов Category:Northern Continent places Category:Halls Category:Harpercraft